


Home, Together

by fergus80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST-Darkones-Post Underworld, They had been to Hell and back, literally. All either of them wanted to do was get home and finally get down to some pillaging and plundering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Together

As always there was a celebration at Granny’s when Emma, and the others got back from the Underworld, victorious with a now alive Killian in tow. Since she found him, she refused to stop touching him. A hand on his shoulder. Their fingers laced together. A kiss to his lips, forehead, or cheek. An arm through his or around his shoulders. 

Neither of them wanted to be at Granny’s. But her family, she smiled, rather their family, had insisted. It was tradition after all. She could tell he couldn’t take much more of the attention, of the hugs, slaps on the back, and welcome homes. They had both been through the ringer, and they needed somewhere a little more secluded. Some place where the two of them could just be alone together. 

After Granny had got some food in him, her muttering that the Underworld should have feed him more. After a few rounds of beer and toasts. Everyone was finally scattered through the restaurant, talking at various tables and booths. Emma had her head on his shoulder, their fingers still intertwined under the table at their booth. Henry was asleep with his head on his arms in the seat across from them. 

Killian leans his head against hers. His eyes roaming to everyone. He was overwhelmed, still. Who all had risked their lives to come get him. After everything, they came for him, and he was alive. Again. He closed his eyes, and just let her warmth next to him seep into his soul. He knew they had a lot to talk about, but all of that could happen later. Because in the end, it didn’t really matter. He loved her, God did he love her. And she loved him. He truly believed it now. He now knew that she would go to the end of the world, or time, or hell for him, as he would for her. 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “How about we head home love?” 

Emma looked up at him, a question on her face. She wasn’t sure what home meant to him, but wherever he was, it was home for her, “Okay.” 

They both got up from the booth quietly, as to not wake Henry and walked to the door. Regina lifted her head from the table by the window, and with a tilt of Emma’s towards the boy, Regina noded. “Robin and I will take him back home with us when we go.” She smiled at the two of them. “Have fun,” she smirked, “You deserve it.”  
Killian gave a small chuckle, opened the door, and pulled his Swan out with him, letting the bells chime as the door closed. They got out of the gate, and strode arm and arm down the sidewalk. Emma still wasn’t positive where they were going, but after they walked past the turnoff for the docks, and walked past the loft, she knew. A small pit was forming in her stomach as her steps slowed.

He noticed, and stopped walking with her. “Swan?”

She swallowed and looked up at him, “You really see there as home? After… everything?”

He let go of her hand, and moved his fingers to brush away the small tear, and then let his thumb caress the indent of her chin. “Yes, love. I now remember me and Henry picking it out. A promise for our future together. That white picket fence life you had called it,” he said with a smile at the memory.

“But… after…”

His finger moved over her lips and stopped her, “I love you, Emma. Nothing changes that. I still want that…” He stopped, and swallowed. “As long as you still…”

She lunged at him, her lips on his in an instant. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him towards her, as a response to his question. Of course she still wanted that. She went to Hell so she could still have that. 

He pulls away slightly to look into her green eyes, “I take that as a yes.” She gives him a smile, and leans back up to him, his head darting back, eyes looking around, “If you continue with that, we will make a scene. I don’t think it would be good for the sheriff to be involved in public indecency…”

She smiled up at him, as her arms moved from around his neck, down his back. Her hands moving into the back pockets of his jeans moving him closer to her. He let out a soft groan as their hips collided. “Then I think we should hurry home, or I might pillage and plunder you right here.” 

His eyebrow arched, his eyes dilated. His hand in hers once again, this time tugging her behind him as he did a quick sprint towards the house. Her feet trying to keep up behind him. They were laughing through the gate and up the steps until they got to the door. The laughing stopped abruptly as her back was pressed to the front door, his hips pressing into hers. Making her well aware of just how much he wanted this too. 

She tried to reach into her pocket for the key, but her mind was swimming in the taste of Killian, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Then she stopped with the key and quickly moved her hand. Her magic unlocking it instantly, and suddenly the door burst open with their combined weight. 

They stumbled inside the darkened living room, and she quickly found herself backed up to the other side of the door, shutting out the outside world. It was just the two of them. Finally. His hand and hook were back on her, moving down her sides, his mouth broke the kiss, but moved to the skin of her neck, leaving hot kisses as he moved to her shoulder. Her eyes closed, and her hands moved down his shoulders, his back. Pushing his body, his chest against her.

He felt her hands move to his front and quickly moved under the leather coat and moved it off his shoulders, it getting stuck on his brace. He stepped back, untangling it and letting it slip to the floor. His hands moved to her red leather, and she was shrugging out of it quickly. Her hands swiftly moving to his vest, and in her rush he heard some of the buttons fly off and hit the floor. He smiled at her, “Eager?”

Emma smiled back at him. “Yes,” she said before she moved one hand back up to the back of his head and pulled him back down for another kiss. Her tongue moving into his mouth, her other hand working on the buttons on his shirt. She breaks the kiss, “What is with all these buttons?”

His own hand and hook moves to her white sweater, and starts to pull it up over her. She stops what she is doing for a second to help him move it off her. “Maybe you can accompany me to find something easier to get me out of love.” Her hands were back to his shirt and almost done, when more buttons went flying, and her hands were pushing the fabric off his shoulders. He was lost in the view of her, her white lace bra barely keeping anything from view. Her gold hair flowing over creamy skin. 

Only the tug at his arm woke him from the daze of her beauty. He let out a small laugh as he moved the shirt off the cuff as well. He was about ready to remove the brace, when her hand came out and grasped the metal hook. “Leave it on… this time.” 

His blue eyes found her green, and his arms were around her again. Bringing her partially nude chest to his. His chest hair rubbing at her skin, creating a wonderful friction over the lace on her nipples, making her moan into his mouth. 

His hand and hook moved down her body, trailing over the sides of her breasts and she shuddered against him. She pushed at his chest, and he walked backwards. Their lips never separated as they kicked their shoes off as they moved to the stairs. His hand moved to her backside, pulling her against him. Her hips arching towards his. She felt him hard and straining in his jeans, and she groaned wanting more. 

She quickly found herself hoisted up against him, and her legs moved around his waist, her arms around his neck. His lips broke from hers, and traveled down her throat. Her head leaned back, as his tongue danced over the skin, and then moved down, darting between her lace covered breasts. Her hands moved into his hair, fisting onto the length, pressing his face closer, as it moved to the right. His tongue flicking over the lace covered nipple, his teeth lightly scraping against it.

Emma moaned at the sensation, and then he lifted his head. His eyes were mostly black, just a rim of bright blue, “Hold on.” Was all he was able to get out as she felt him climb the stairs. Each step pressing the seam of her jeans against her clit making her gasp and groan against him. “Emma…” He barely got to the first landing, when she found her back pressed against the stairs. His hook came up between them, and slipped under the front of her bra between her breasts. With a quick flick, the lace split, and his hand removed the fabric. His mouth immediately latching onto one of her pert pink nipples.

She moaned and bucked her hips up at him, a moan of her name on his lips. The cold metal hook snaked up her side, and danced over her other breast. Her one hand fisted back in his long hair, the other moving down his back and under his jeans and boxer briefs to grab at his bare ass. 

Killian moved up and nipped at her earlobe, and then licked and kissed her neck, hand grasping her breast. Her hand moved from his head and his ass towards his front. Her hands pressing against the hard bulge in his jeans. His mouth bit at her neck, “Bloody Hell.” 

Emma gave a wicked smile, and undid the button, then moved the zipper down. Her arms moving to his sides, pulling his jeans down in haste. He reluctantly pulled back from her and slid the material down to his knees, and then kicked them off one leg at a time. She bit her lip at how thick and hard he was in those black boxer briefs, licking her lips she looked up his toned chest, to his smirking lips. 

“See something you like?”

“Mmmm hmmm,” she started reaching for him and he batted away her hands. As his went to her pants. Unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper with one hand. Her hands were quickly with his, shimmying the tight fabric down her legs. 

He swallowed hard at the her. Only a scrap of white lace keeping her naked form from his view, his hook gently trailed down the side of her body, “So beautiful.”

His hand reached for hers as he stood, bringing her back to her feat. His arms around her, his lips on hers again, as they quickly made their way up the last few stairs and through the door to the master bedroom. 

She was moving backwards, her arms around his shoulders, as she felt her legs meet the side of the bed. She layed back onto the bed, as he started to follow her. Her hands stopped him, and he gave her a questioning look. Her hands moved to the elastic of his underwear, tugging at them, “Off first.”

Her words registered instantly, and he quickly removed his last piece of his clothing. It was her turn to swallow hard as she finally got a look at him. God, he really did have reason to boast, and right now all she wanted was a taste. She started to sit up and reach for him, but he stopped her. His body then leaned back over her, kissing her quickly, his hand then traveled down her body, his fingertips moving in the lace band of her underwear along with his hook. He didn’t even have to look into her eyes to get permission, her hips were already lifting, helping him to remove them down her legs, and finally tossed to a corner of the room.

Emma looked back up at him, his naked, sculpted body moving back over her, and her arms grabbed him quickly, pulling him to her and rolling him to his back, her body straddling his legs, her mouth claiming his once again. She felt him groan into her mouth, as her stomach pressed his erection between their bodies.

His hand and hook trailed over her back, her arms, her sides. His hooked arm holding her close, as his hand moved back up between them, squeezing her breast once again.. His thumb moving over a sensitive nipple, making her moan, and grind her body against him, shooting pleasure through his body as well. 

Her mouth left his lips, and started a trail down his neck, her tongue flicking out at his Adam’s apple. Then continued down his chest, her teeth grazing over one of his nipples, nose nuzzling in his chest hair, her ears picking up his intake of breath. Her body and mouth continued its downward journey with kisses, licks, and nibbles to his soft, yet firm skin, following the happy trail of his dark hair. Her tongue moving out to trace the tense muscles of his abs, and down to the small indent at his hip.

“Emma… you don’t…” he tried to tell her through ragged breathing. Her green eyes held determination, and he surrendered his body to her, as he long had his heart and soul. 

His arms moved over her shoulders, and his hand up into her hair, his mind seeming to go into overload at the sensation she was creating in him, along with the disbelief that this was real. Then her small fingers were grasping him again, and his hips bucked up at her. His eyes closed, his mouth opening when her warm, wet tongue moved over the head. His eyes immediately flying back open to look down at her, her green eyes staring back at him, as her tongue moved back out, swirling around him. Her eyes locked to his, she opened her mouth, and it seemed like his heart stopped, as she took him in. Her wet mouth moving down his hard shaft, slowly engulfing him. The sight of her doing so was almost as overpowering as the feeling itself.

Her eyes watched as his finally closed and he groaned, his head going back, as her mouth moved down onto him, her throat muscles trying to relax around him, trying to take him all in. She could feel his fingers hold her hair tightly, his hook moved to the headboard holding onto the metal scroll work trying to control himself, trying not to thrust his hips up at her. She smiled around him, as she pulled off, then quickly moved back down, his hips moving at the response, unable to resist.

Killian’s hand moved from her hair to her own hand and gripped it, as waves of torturous pleasure moved through him, and when she started to hum around him, he almost lost all control that he had. With a hard pull on her hand, he pulled her from him quickly and over his body. His arms moving around her, pulling her to him tightly, his mouth moving to hers, his tongue plunging inside, as he rolled them over on the bed.

She moaned into the kiss, his body pinning her to the bed. Her hands moved around him, her legs around his waist, trying to pull him to her. The taste of him in her mouth made her ache for him, the need to feel him inside of her raging through her body. “Killian…” she groaned at him, her hips moving against him, begging him for what she wanted, needed.

And he wanted to give it to her, and he would… eventually. He broke the kiss, and started a very similar path down her as she did on him. His lips and tongue working over her soft flesh, his mouth lingering at her nipples a little longer, his hand staying there, teasing the flesh, as his mouth continued on. 

Emma whimpered at his touch, her head spinning from the feeling, her stomach muscles tensing as his tongue dipped into her navel, and then left a wet trail down her skin stopping at her soft blonde curls. Her hand grasped onto his hook, trying to anchoring herself.

His warm breath moving over the juncture of her legs, making her body shudder. His hand traveled down her chest, over her stomach, down her hip, resting at the inside of her legs. His hand slowly pushed them further apart, her head tilted down to look at him, and she caught his deep blue eyes staring back at her. Emma swallowed hard, knowing what he was going to do. She caught the look in his eyes, saw that damn tongue of his move out of his mouth, and her whole body jerked as it came in contact with her clit.

Her breath caught, her body shaking again, as he did it again, and again. Her hips moved up to his face, his hand came out to hold them still, her fingers grasped the metal hook tighter, and then his mouth moved over her, sucking at the bundle of nerves, then soothing it with his tongue again. Her body shuddering, working up higher and higher with each movement, each ministration.

Killian’s hand kept her steady as he continued to lick at her, taste her, smell her. Gods she smelled good, tasted even better. She was invading his mind. Her sounds, her movements encouraging him further. His hand left her hip, and trailed down between her legs. His fingers trailing over the sensitive flesh just below his mouth.

Her head flew back, her mouth gasping as a finger entered her body, moving in and out in a slow rhythm, her hips instantly rocking against it. The muscles in her legs shaking as he continued. Her mouth trying to form words, but nothing could come out from the feelings moving through her body. And with another finger added, and curled just right her muscles gripped tight, her whole body shuddering hard, as her mind explodes.

Killian felt her whole body tense, felt her body grip his fingers tight, and he groaned against her, his mouth slowing as her body calmed. His lips and body slowly moving back over her, his hand traveling over her skin. He felt her arms wrap around him, her fingers moving to the back of his head, and then his mouth was pressed against hers once again. He moved his hook and her hand holding it up further to the side of her head on the pillow. 

Her kiss turning passionate quickly, her tongue moving wildly against his, her legs wrapping around him, bringing his hips back to hers. He groaned with the contact, his hips moving, the tip of his erection brushing against her hot core. And with a small mumble of words from her at his lips, “Killian… please...” he slowly inched his way into her warm, wet depths. The pleasure excruciating. The only words he can think as he moves himself into her is love and home. 

He back arched beneath him as he filled her, his thick, hard length pushing along her inner walls. Her nails lightly dug into the skin of his shoulders, her legs wrapping around him, pulling him against her. Making him plunge the last few inches into her making them mouth moan into each others mouths. They stilled for a moment in the pure bliss passing through their bodies, finally joined, finally one. 

Her eyes opened, finding his looking at her. Tenderness and love shined in the blue depths, along with a large mixture of lust and desire. Her hands moved up over his neck, and into his hair. She could feel his body shudder slightly against her. Emma pulled his head back down to her mouth, their lips meeting softly. Her tongue teased his lips, and his hips ground into her as his own tongue forced its way into her mouth.

His hips started to pull back and pull out of her, and then moved back in quickly, not wanting to be apart from her. His tongue moved against hers, tasting her, tasting them. His hand moved under her, moving to hold onto her shoulder from underneath, trying to get more leverage to thrust his hips into her. Her legs moved around him higher, trying to pull him closer, and he groaned into her mouth as her hips tilted up moving him a little deeper into her. Her hand not gripping his hook moved back down over his shoulder and his back holding him to her.

Her fingers traveled over the muscles of his back, feeling them move as his hips continued to thrust into her eager body, over and over again. Each movement, each thrust, each push of his hips were sending her closer to the edge again, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hang on. Her hips moved back up against his, her eyes opening again, staring into his, locking on, as they continued to move against each other.

He pushed his hips harder, moving faster, grinding against her welcoming body. His eyes catching her green ones blown wide, watching the lust, passion, pleasure and love in them. He felt her hand moving over his skin, her nails lightly scratching him, as it settled back over his shoulder, holding on to him. Holding onto his body as he continued to plow into her, the pleasure so intense with every movement. Her body was starting to shake around him, and he changed the angle of his thrust slightly. 

Emma gasped at the change of the angle, as he hit that spot that made her see stars, she was barely holding on. Her mouth moaning in pleasure, as every move of his hips dragged at her walls, hitting that glorious spot, he legs shaking around him, her inner walls starting to flutter. She was slow close, her eyes locked onto his, “Not alone.”

Killian groaned, and pushed harder, faster,feeling her muscles starting to contract around him. Her fingers digging into his shoulder, her legs tightening around him. Small whimpers coming from her mouth, and he ground against her, his body climbing the peak with her, staring over the edge. He moved deep into her once again, and he felt her body spasm, heard her scream, “Killiannnn….” And he was gone, falling over the edge with her into oblivion, her name springing from his lips as he erupted deep inside of her.

Their bodies shuddered against each other, their lips coming together in a deep kiss, as their breathing started to slow. His arms pulled her closer, and he rolled over, pulling her with him, her legs falling to either side of his. Her lips slowly pulled away, a small smile on them, as he looked up at her. His hand moved through her blonde locks, putting some of it behind her ear. 

Emma smiled down at him, he gave her a grin back, “I love you Emma.”

“I love you too, Killian.” She leaned down and kissed him once again, and then laid her head on his chest. His hand grabbed for a nearby blanket and pulled it over their cooling bodies. She snuggled closer to him, both of their eyes shutting as they drifted off to sleep. Both content and happy, finally being home, together.


End file.
